5. Zwykłe spotkanie
Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 5 Chris: Poprzednio w Obozie Totalnej Porażki.. Nasze drużyny obudziły się w zawalonym labiryncie pod wyspą. Spotkali też dwóch gości. Karcianą Lady Gaga'ę, JoJo i gruzelle, Rousemarie w wykonaniu Adele. Każda z drużyn wybrała jedną z nich. Później, doszło do małej podmianki, Carly i Amanda zamieniły się z Anne i Jeromy'm zmieniając oblicza drużyn. Tą konkurencję wygrały Piranie. Kolejną konkurencją było przekopanie tunelu do wyjścia. Poszło ono sprawnie i wygrały Piranie a Łosie pożegnały dziwnego Greg'a zostając w 5 w czasie gdy u Piranii jest obecnie 7 bo do ich drużyny powróciła Ashley. Więc co nasz dzisiaj czeka? Niespodzianka? Przekonamy się już za chwilę w Obozie Totalnej Porażki! ' Domek Piranii (i przez jeden odcinek, Łosi) right|120px right|120px Piranie i Łosie musiały spędzić 3 noce właśnie w tym domku ponieważ domek łosi się zawalił podczas zadania w podziemiach. To wywołało trochę konfliktów. '''Carly: Dlaczego musicie tutaj siedzieć? -.- Derek: '''Nasz domek się zawalił, takie informacje ci wystarczą? '''Amanda: Nom.. Carly: Zamknij się! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Przez te 3 dni udało mnie się zapanować nad Amandą ;> Amanda: Emm, nie? Mam własne zdanie.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Cholera. Mocha: Ech.. Do Mocha'y podchodzi Anne. Anne: Witaj stara koleżanko. Mam sprawę do ciebie. W oddali rozmawiała Caliegh z Ashley. Caliegh: Co ta Anne knuje z Mocha'ą. Ashley: Ja nie wiem. Caliegh: '''Dobra, dobra. I Jak powrót? '''Ashley: Ale co? Caliegh: '''No powróciłaś do gry. '''Ashley: Na serio? Zadzwonię do mamy <3. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Caliegh: Em, ona jest głupia? Tak myślałam. Brynna: Ale ja jestem szczęśliwa. Ach *_* Dominic: Oo, widzę że promieniejesz. Brynna: '''Nie ma wreszcie Greg'a! <3 ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Brynna:' Kiedy nie ma Greg'a nie muszę martwić się o stanik ^^. Drużyny usłyszały huk silników. Natychmiast wyszli z chatki. Plac Główny Przed placem stał gigantyczny samolot. Ktoś z niego wyszedł. Było ich dużo bo 13. Kelly: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Cameron: '''Nie wygląda to na opuszczone miejsce. '''Mike: Bo prawdopodobnie nie jest opuszczone. Zoey: '''Widzę ludzi. '''Chris(G): Gdzie? Przychodzi Chris z Obozu Totalnej Porażki. Chris(O): 'Witaj.. co do cholery tutaj się dzieje?! Kim jesteście?! Chefie! Przynieść wyrzutnie rakiet! '''Chris(G): '''Luz ziom, już ci mówię jak się tutaj znaleźliśmy. ''"Po eliminacji Chef przetrzymał nieco dłużej zawodników . Widać było jak się kłóci z Chrisem . '' ''Pracownica : Witam was .. mam takie zasadnicze pytanie . Co robicie na statku mojego właściciela . '' ''Chris : Ale to nasz statek. '' ''Pracownica : Nie , to jest własność Richmond Company . Wasz statek zatonął . '' ''Wskazała na wrak leżący niedaleko . '' ''Chris : CHEFIE ! Jak mogłeś tego nie dopilnować ! '' ''Chef : Bo żeś mnie trzymał i kazała smarować kremem ! '' ''Chris : Muszę jakoś wyglądać w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ! '' ''Przejrzał się w lusterku , które zawsze nosi ze sobą . '' ''Chris : Taka twarz jest naprawdę piękna . '' ''Nagle podchodzi do nich właścicielka statku . '' ''Pracownica : Cóż chciałabym sie dowiedzieć w imieniu mojego pracodawcy jak sie dostaliście tutaj ? '' ''Chris : No jak to jak ? Jestem Chris i prowadzę show . A ten pacan nie dopilnował zamówienia nowego statku ! '' ''Pracownica : To mnie raczej mało interesuje . '' ''Chris : A powinno . '' ''Pracownica : Cóż mój pracodawca nie wezwie policji . '' ''Chef : A po cholerę ich w to mieszać . '' ''Zatkał usta Chefowi . '' ''Chris : Niech mówi . '' ''Pracownica : Więc mój pracodawca ma propozycję . Jako że zbliża się ważna dla niego rocznica potrzebuje jakiś ofiar .. znaczy śmiałków co przywiozą mu pewien kwiat z wyspy , który jest bardzo dla niego ważny . '' ''Chris zaczął się zastanawiać i się uśmiechnął . '' ''Chris : Bardzo to niebezpieczne ? '' ''Pracownica : Zazwyczaj wszystkich co wysyłał nie wracali . '' ''Chris : Zgadzam się ! '' ''Pracownika : Jeśli wam się uda to dostaniecie ten statek . '' ''Chris : Ale ja się teraz zapytam .. Skąd to wszystko wiesz ? '' ''Pracownica : Są tutaj kamery i mój szef wszystko to widział . '' ''Chris : AA .. No dobra .. a czym się dostaniemy ? '' ''Pracownica : Oferuję tylko ten helikopter i skrzynię . '' ''Chris się uśmiechnął , po czym kazał Chefowi zagonić ich do skrzynki. On posłuchał i zamknął ich . '' ''Chris : Wrócimy niebawem . '' ''Szybko wsiadł na miejsce dla pasażera a Chef wsiadł na miejsce dla pilota. '' ''Chris : Szefie ! Kurs na tą wyspę , gdziekolwiek jest ! Będą mieli ubaw .. '' ''Zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać . '' ''Chef : Muszę cię gdzieś zapisać . '' ''Chris : Nawet nie próbuj ! '' ''Odlecieli wraz z zawodnikami we wskazane miejsce . " 'Chris(G):'Ej, czy ty jesteś moim sobowtórem? :D '''Chris(O): Chyba śnisz wieśniaku. Jestem Chris McLean. Poza tym, jak już się za mnie przebierasz to kieszonka jest 2 mm wyżej. Staci: 'Będą się kłócić? Kłócenie wymyślił.. ''Paolo zaczął ochydnie całować się ze Staci. Wszyscy z OTP zwymiotowali. '''Jessica: My mamy tak na codzień. Witajcie. Jestem Jessica. Anne szybko podleciała. Anne: Jestem Anne, przyszła zwycięska kobieta Obozu Totalnej Porażki! ;> Chris(G): '''Czyli ty show prowadzisz? ;> '''Chris(O): Tak! To już 5 show które prowadzę! Chris(G): Haha! Słabo. Ale skoro chcesz wieśniaku walczyć to proszę bardzo. Zróbmy zawody! Chris(O): '''Moi niewolnicy.. to znaczy zawodnicy są lepsi od twoich. '''Chris(G): '''Pomieszamy ich. Niech jedna drużyna dołączy do Lwów a druga do Gladiatorów. Ja stawiam na Gladiatorów. '''Chris(O): '''A niech ci będzie pokrako. Łosie! Łączycie się z Gladiatorami tworząc Gladiatorskie Łosie. Piranie! Dojdziecie do Lwów i stworzycie.. '''Chris(G): Tchórzliwe Lwy! Pokierujesz ich drużyną. Chris(O): Zabawimy się w Paintballa.. Chris(G): Greckiego Paintballa! Chris(O): Za chwilę ciąg dalszy odcinka w Obozie.. Chris(G): '..Grecji!.. ''Przychodzi Chef. '''Chef: Po prostu powiedźcie Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa! Chris'y: Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa! Zadanie I Co jak co ale drużyny utworzone nie trzymały się razem. Większość była porozrzucana po wyspie. Tchórzliwe Piranie otrzymały pistolety z kolorem niebieskim zaś Gladiatorskie Łosie kolor biały. Gra kończy się gdy wszyscy zostaną wyeliminowani z gry u przeciwnika. Koło Wodospadu: Przy wodospadzie była Staci, Paolo, Dominic i Carly. Carly: Dominic! Czemu się w ogóle do mnie nie odzywasz?! Dominic: Bo mnie się tak podoba! Staci: Będą się tak kłócić? Paolo: 'Hihi! ''Paolo rzucił się na Staci, zaczęli się lizać (xD). '''Carly: Ja chcę tylko żebyś był moim bratem! Dominic: Ja tego nie chce! Wykorzystujesz mnie ciągle. Dominic poczuł coś mokrego na plecach. Dominic: '''Co do.. ''Z tyłu stała Kelly która powystrzela w niego naboje. '' '''Carly: '''Idiotko! Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie! '''Kelly: Myślisz że tak dobrze? Wyeliminuje was, ekipo z OTP. My jesteśmy najlepsi! My! A wy to tylko banda żółtodziobów. Poza tym, ja chcę wygrać sama! Kelly zaczęła celować do Carly ale nad leciała Amanda i uderzyła Kelly. Kelly: 'Jak śmiesz?! '''Amanda: '''Tak! ''Amanda uderzyła prawym sierpowym w Kelly ale ta zrobiła unik. Kelly przywaliła jej z kolana. '''Amanda: Ty mendo! Kelly celowała w Amandę ale Carly się poświęciła i wskoczyła na Kelly. Kelly wystrzeliła kilka naboi w nowiutki strój Carly. Kelly: 'A zresztą... Pora na ciebie Amandebilko! '''Carly: '''Uciekaj! ''Amanda zaczęła biec. Kelly przygrzmociła leżącym na ziemi, Staci i Paolo. '''Kelly: Chodźcie. Chcemy wygrać w końcu. Chatka Piranii: Tutaj był lekki luz bo siedzieli zarówno, Dakota i Sam od Gladiatorskich Łosiów jak i Caliegh, Shen, Cameron i Mocha od Tchórzliwych Piranii. Dakota: No to jak u was w programie się rozwija? ^^ Caliegh: Dość dobrze, to chyba już 5 odcinek. Shen: '''Słabo. '''Cameron: My już dawno po 5. Sam: Dobrze że jesteś tylko ty Dakota bo nie zniósłbym Jessica'i i waszych kłótni. Dakota: ... Mocha: To.. co ta.. Jo się spuściła na linie z sufitu i zestrzeliła wszystkie T. Piranie. Dakota: Przepraszamy was. Zmusiła nas do tego. Sam: 'Na prawdę sorki. '''Cameron: '''Sorki to.. ''Cameron strzelił do Dakota'y i Sam'a. Celował w Jo. '''Jo: '''Co ty knypku robisz? Strzeliłam w ciebie! '''Cameron: '''No to patrz. Nie trafiłaś. '''Jo: Osz ty.. Cameron: Stop! Jeszcze jeden ruch i strzelę a tego byś nie chciała. Shen: 'Załatw ją! ''Jo i Cameron strzelili jednocześnie i oboje siebie trafili. '''Jo: Przegrałam.. z idiotą. Kuchnia: W kuchni zaczaili się Zoey, Jeromy, Anne, Mike i Xavier. Zaraz później pojawił się Elijah. Zoey: Czyli tak. Jeden kontra 5? Anne: Oj, tym razem Elijah będzie biedny. Xavier: Zrobię z niego podpałke. Mike: '''No strzelajcie. '''Jeromy: Uważajcie lepiej. Zoey i Anne strzeliły ale ten wziął patelnię i co wydaje się być niemożliwe odbił ich strzały. Obie odpadły. Zoey: No żeś! Anne: Zapłacisz mi za pralnie! Mike: 'Giń! ''Mike zaczął uciekać i jednocześnie strzelać, Elijah się schował. '''Mike: '''Gdzie on? '''Xavier: Nie lubię takiej zabawy. Xavier wziął jakiś nóż i zaczął wszystko tym nożem uderzać aż wreszcie wyszedł Elijah z dwoma pistoletami. Mike: Zabrał Anne. Anne: '''Przepraszam, chciał mnie zabić więc mu już tą broń oddałam. '''Xavier: ? Elijah wystrzelił dwa pociski w Xaviera. Został wyeliminowany. Jeromy: '''Zostaliśmy tylko my. '''Elijah: '''Szkoda. '''Jeromy: Szkoda też tego. Jeromy strzelił najpierw w ściane a później w patelnie. Zaczęły hałasować. Elijah zatkał uszy i wtedy.. Jeromy: Koniec. Jeromy trafił Elijah'a. Został wyeliminowany. '' Przed Toaletą: ''W Toalecie siedziała Ashley śpiewając Katy Perry. Ktoś otworzył jej kabinę i strzelił jej w biust. Prawdopodobnie tą osobą był Paolo ale nie ma pewności. Słychać było tylko jej krzyk. Paolo gdzieś znikł a pojawił się Derek i Brynna. Brynna: Boję się.. Derek: Czego? Brynna: Boję się że odpadniemy! Jesteś jedyną dobrą osobą tutaj! Derek pocałował Brynna'ę. Brynna: 'C-co?! Nie chce być tą która odbiera facetów. ''Derek znów pocałował Brynna'ę '''Brynna: Kurczę, dlaczego to mnie się podoba! Kelly strzeliła w zakochaną parę. Kelly: Hyc. Przeciwnicy wyeliminowani. Staci, idź na główny plac i wypatruj wrogów. Staci opuściła swojego kochasia, Paolo. Kelly: A ty.. Kelly strzeliła w biednego, obślinionego chłopaka. Paolo: Ale za co? Kelly: Muszę wygrać. Sorki. Nie bądź zły. Kelly poszła dalej. Ostateczna runda/Plac Główny: Staci, Amanda, Kelly i Jeromy stali daleko od siebie. Całe miejsce było wypakowane dziwną bronią, kupami, budyniem i innymi dziwnymi rzeczami. Tylko oni zostali i wystarczyłoby gdyby Wyeliminowali Jeromy'a no ale Kelly jedzie po bandzie i.. Staci: 'Ej!? '''Kelly: '''Ja zostaje, ty odpadasz, sorki. ''Staci schodzi i potyka się o kupę wpadając do budyniu. '''Paolo: O <3 Paolo wskakuje do Staci. Pojawiają się Chrisy. Chris(G): Ej! Wyeliminowałaś Staci! No cóż trudno. Chris(O): 'Pora więc byście zagrali w ostateczną rundę. No i tak. Możecie użyć dodatkowych broni lub tych pistoletów które macie. Żadnych zasad. Zaczynajcie! ''Kelly podniosła wyrzutnię rakietową. '''Kelly: Ta-da! Kelly wystrzeliła w Amand'ę. Nie trafiła a sama. No odleciała i piznęła w drzewo. Kelly: Moje plecy.. Ał.. Amanda: Jeromy! Łap! Amanda rzuciła w niego bombą która odrzuciła go daleko. Nie miała jednak farby ani naboju więc jest w grze. Amanda podeszła do Kelly i skierowała pistolet w jej stronę. Kelly: '''Co? '''Amanda: '''Wyeliminowałaś tych którzy byli twoimi sojusznikami! '''Kelly: Musiałam! Chcę wygrać! Ciebie też wyeliminuje. Kelly wzięła pistolet i wystrzeliła gdzieś. '' '''Amanda:' Pudło. Amanda strzeliła Kelly prosto w twarz tym samym eliminując ją z gry. Jeromy: Więc? Amanda: Więc. Zostaliśmy sami. Jeromy: A może by tak? Amanda: Nie? Może i Kelly była zimną s*ką ale.. Kelly: Ej! Amanda: '..ale miała racje. Tylko zwycięstwo. Tylko wygrana. Wygram dla drużyny. ''Amanda zabrała Kelly wyrzutnie i skierowała nią w Jeromy'a. Ten nie wiedział co zrobić. '''Jeromy: Nie rób.. Amanda wystrzeliła. Olbrzmi podmuch i siła wyrzutu farby porwała Jeromy'a. Chris(O): '''Wygrałem! '''Chris(G): '''Co!? '''Chris(O): A teraz wyp*rdalać z wyspy! <3 Chris(G): '''Mamy robotę. '''Chris(O): '''Jaką? '''Chris(G): Nie ważne. Udamy się na drugą stronę wyspy. Żegnajcie. A nie, musimy gdzieś urządzić ceremonię. Spotkamy się potem. Zadanie II: right|120px right|120px Zawodnicy z OTP wreszcie zostali sami oraz ich Chris. Teraz, zostało mu tylko zrobić kolejne zadanie. Znaleźli się w Amfiteatrze Chris: '''Trochę nas te zadanie w sprawdzeniu który to prawdziwy Chris zajęło więc musieliśmy skrócić zadanie no i już mamy. Musicie.. Zagrać pewne dwa scenariusze w Amfiteatrze. Macie. ''Chris podał im scenariusze. '' '''Chris: Możecie na nie spojrzeć ale nic więcej. Sztuka Piranii: Ponieważ ich było więcej dostali autorską sztukę nijakiego Alberta z Alabastii, w której musieli odegrać scenę w szpitalu. W tej scenie gra tylko 3 i tą trójką jest Carly, Ashley i Dominic. Rozpoczęcie sztuki: Ashley grała chorą kobietę. Leżała na łóżku szpitalnym a Dominic jej męża. Carly zaś pielęgniarkę. Ashley: '''John. Jestem chora. '''Dominic: '''Wiem Susan. Widziałem wyniki. Trzymaj się. Wyjdziesz z tego. Proszę. '''Ashley: '''John. Ja mam.. ee.. raka szyjki mózgu? Tak. Raka szyjki Mózgu. '''Dominic: Lekaże dają ci nadzieję. Ashley: '''Jaką nadzieję? To że zapłace tyle pieniędzy za Chemioteriapie czy coś. Lepiej byś sę nową żonę znalazł. '''Dominic: Nigdy.. Ashley: Byś ją głaskał. Zaraz, czy jest ładniejsza ode mnie? Dominic: '''Nie. '''Ashley: Będziesz z nią spał w jednym łóżku i robił ten teges? Dominic: '''Ten teges? '''Ashley: '''Szlak. Mama nie pozwala mi używać tego wyrazu. No wiesz, ten teges! '''Dominic: Aaaa. Nieee. Ashley: I pewnie by grała moimi kijami do golfa co!? Dominic: Nie. Ashley: Czemu? Dominic: Bo jest leworęczna. Carly wchodzi. Carly: '''Teraz moja kwestia? A tak.. Akham. Jednak to nie rak prosze pani. '''Ashley: Tak! Będę mogła zabić tą s*kę! Sztuka Łosiów: Łosie dostały sztukę napisaną przez Chris'a. Mieli zagrać sztukę pt. "Chris podczas rozdania nagród". W sztuce jako Chris'a zagra Derek. Gwiazdę przyznającą nagrodę, Brynna a reporterkę Anne. Rozpoczęcie Sztuki: Brynna: A teraz panie i panowie, zdobywca wszystkich nagród na tej gali, Chris McLean! Wchodzi Derek. Derek: Dziękuje! Dziękuje! Byłem pewny że wygram we wszystkich kategoriach. Więc, wszystkim którzy nie wygrali mówię, Haha! Spadajcie palanty! Koniec gali. Przychodzi reporterka. Anne: '''Witaj, nazywam się Sylvia. Jestem reporterką magazynu Stylowy Magazyn o Gwiazdach. Mogłabym zrobić z tobą wywiad? '''Derek: '''Jasne. '''Anne: A więc, kto jest twoją wybranką życia? Derek: Jestem obecnie w związku z najpiękniejszą supermodelką świata. Anne: '''Jak wygląda twój dom? '''Derek: Jest bardzo skromny. Jest to tylko wieżowiec z sufitami zrobionymi ze złota. Anne: A jak możesz ocenić swoje predyspozycje do zostania pisarzem bo coś takiego było mówione. Derek: Powiedziałbym że jestem wspaniałym pisarzem. Anne: Gdybyś dostał propozycję zagrania w filmie, co byś zrobił? Derek: '''Bym wiedział że wreszcie ktoś wie że jestem najlepszym aktorem niż jakiś tam nędzny Di Caprio. '''Anne: '''I ostatnie pytanie. Jakie masz plany na przyszłość? '''Derek: Pragnę wykupić Amerykę za przynajmniej 0,3 % moich dochodów czyli około 990 miliardów złotych. :D Anne: Dziękuje za wywiad. Wyniki: Chris i Chef stali przed zawodnikami. Chris: Bym postawił na zwycięstwo Łosi ale sztuka została przeze mnie napisana więc o zwycięstwie powie Chef. Chef: Dla mnie Piranie wygrały.. Chris: '''Co!? '''Chef: Nie lubię cię i tego że marzysz o czym kolwiek. Piranie wygrywają a Łosie na ceremonię. Przed Ceremonią right|120px Przed ceremonią gadała Brynna z Derek'iem. Brynna: Nie, nie możemy być razem. Derek: '''Czemu? '''Brynna: Bo ty kochasz Lauren i ja wiem o tym, ty też wiesz. Nie mogę jej ciebie odebrać. Derek: Ale ona mnie rzuciła. Brynna: Przez tą piekielną Anne! Ja nie chce być taka jak ona. Musimy się rozstać i zapomnieć o tym. Derek: Ale.. Brynna: Żadne ale, gdyby tu nie chodziło o Lauren, moją przyjaciółkę, sprawa by potoczyła się inaczej. W tej sytuacji. Zostaje nam przyjaźń. Gdzieś dalej wszystko słuchała Anne. Anne: 'Haha. Czyli wystarczy że ludziom to powiem.. Ceremonia ''Na ceremonii pojawiły się Łosie.. oraz Xavier i Lwy. Chris'y też były. '''Chris(G): To może ja zacznę.. Xavier. Xavier: Wybieram.. Camerona! Chyba że to nie stoi tam Cameron. Cameron: Czemu? Ekhe, ekhe. Nadal nie mogę oddychać. Xavier: Tak! Trafiłem. Bo cię nie lubię dzieciaku. Chris(O): Teraz moja kolej. Łosie. Zagłosowaliście. Bez głosu jest.. Anne, Jeromy i Jae. Chris(O) rzucił im kiełbaski. Chris(O): A więc, Brynna i Derek. Oboje zagrożeni. Wasz romansik się skończy. Dziękujemy za informacje od Anne. Brynna: '''Co!? '''Derek: Osz ty.. Anne: Nie musicie dziękować. Chris(O): 'Z programu odpada... ... ... ... ... Brynna! ''Brynna miała smutną minę. '''Derek: '''Zabiję cię Anne. '''Anne: Nie, jeszcze mnie zmusisz do pocałowania ciebie. Fuj. Brynna'ę odprowadzili stażyści. Wejście do Samolotu. Cała ekipa z GTP załadowała się do Samolotu, jedynie jeszcze Chris(G) i Chris (O) rozmawiali. Chris(G): '''Chcemy już lecieć z tej dziwacznej wyspy. '''Chris(O): To gdzie tak właściwie dzieje się akcja twojego show? Chris(G): 'W Grecji. '''Chris(O): '''Phi. W zbankrutowanym kraju? Haha. ''Chef szybko przylatują. '''Chef: Chris! Dzieciaki uciekły! Nie ma ich nigdzie! Chris(G): 'Ooo, czyli Chef także jest tutaj, sobowtór? ''Samolot zaczał odlatywać '''Chris(O): Chefie! Zajmij się wyspą! Ja muszę odnaleźć dzieciaki! Pewnie się idioci w samolocie ukryli! Chef: 'Dobrze! ''Samolot odleciał.. Z Ekipą z GTP i OTP. '''CDN. Podobała się Eliminacja? Tak Nie Jak oceniasz odcinek? 6 <3 5 ^^ 4 O.O 3 ._. 2 :< 1 >.< Kategoria:Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki